


Try the Pie

by Dontknowmyname



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Allergies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontknowmyname/pseuds/Dontknowmyname
Summary: “This was exactly what every doctor had warned them about, exactly why Dean was always so paranoid and exactly what his worst fears were made of.”





	Try the Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Finally filling my first square for the Bad Things Happen Bingo! You must know that I am definitely not a medical professional and I’ve never had an allergic reaction (thank goodness), so I apologize for any inaccuracies. 
> 
> Square Filled: Allergic Reaction

Dean was always careful. He was careful about the diners they stopped at and the food they brought back to the motel. He was careful about what Sam touched and who touched Sam. Anyone who came close to him had to list what they had eaten that day and when they last washed their hands. He didn’t care how ridiculous he sounded or how much it annoyed Sam. From the moment Dean heard the words “peanut allergy”, he vowed to know as much as he possibly could so that they never had to use the damn epipen that was still safely hidden in the glove compartment. 

He was prepared to use it, in fact he made sure anyone close to Sam was prepared, but he most definitely would do anything he could to avoid it. Sam on the other hand seemed to enjoy making Dean anxious by testing his fate. Of course Dean was usually a step ahead. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the waitress returned with dessert, “One slice of our famous apple pie.” Her fingers brushed the top of Dean’s hand and she smiled.

“Everything okay, sweetie?”

“You’re sure there’s no peanuts in here, right?” He didn’t even bother looking up, even though he knew the waitress was trying her damnedest to get his attention. He was too focused on inspecting the pie in front of him, and keeping it far away from Sam until he knew for sure it was safe.

Sam kicked his shin from beneath the table and apologized to the young girl, who continued to insist that the pie was baked fresh and was absolutely nut free. Once his inspection seemed to confirm the waitress’ description, he quickly shoved the first bite into his mouth, thanking her through a mouthful of deliciousness. 

“Why do you have to be so paranoid?” Sam took a sip of his coffee and watched in disgust as Dean devoured the pie. 

“Hey,” Dean swallowed another bite. “It’s not my fault that one tiny peanut could kill you.”

“It’s not going to kill me!” Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s a rash for Christ sakes. You’re so dramatic.”

“And your kryptonite is a peanut.”

Dean saw that look in Sam’s eyes but for once the younger brother was quicker and before Dean could knock the fork away Sam was swallowing a bite of pie. Fear and anger boiled over and Dean slammed his fists down on the table staring right at Sam. He could feel the fury heating up his face and everyone in the diner was staring at them.

If he hadn’t been so damn angry, he would have laughed at the whole scene. Sam had startled and dropped the fork on the table, his mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. At least Dean had finally gotten through to the hardheaded son-of-a-bitch. 

“You better hope the waitress was right,” Dean spoke dangerously low, “or so help me God, I will-“

“Kill me?” Sam cut Dean off with a whisper but quickly lowered his head.

“Fuck you,” He continued to glare, but couldn’t help the smile that softened his tough features when Sam looked up with a wide grin. “You know what I mean!”

Shaking his head, Dean went back to his pie, but he was still paying close attention to the younger man across from him. He noticed Sam shifting uncomfortably and he especially noticed how his brother pulled the sleeves of his jacket down a bit and lifted his collar. Serves him right. 

It never took long for a reaction to start and Dean certainly knew all the signs. Sam rubbed at his legs and as the red bumps started rising up his neck he did his best to hide them even though Dean was well aware.

“How was it?” The waitress returned and reached for the empty plate, but Dean reached out for her hand, catching her off guard.

“It was delicious, but it definitely isn’t nut free.” He smiled at her but sent Sam a knowing glare, enjoying the way his brother squirmed. “My dumbass brother here decided to try it out and my guess is, the crust got him.”

“Dean,” The name came out of Sam’s mouth just the same as it has so many times before, and Dean’s attention was instantly on his brother. “Can we go please?”

Dean sighed, torn between saying ‘I told you so’ or rushing over to Sam’s side. He compromised and threw down some cash, told the waitress to keep the change then ushered Sam out of the restaurant. Something seemed different about this reaction, which made Dean very anxious since he knew everything there was to know about Sam’s reactions. 

As he opened the passenger side door and carefully pushed Sam into the seat, he definitely didn’t miss the wheezing breath fighting to escape Sam’s lungs. This was bad. 

Dean crouched down beside his brother and listened closely to the slightly labored breaths. Sam hadn’t said anything, but he could see the fear and confusion written across the younger man’s face. This was exactly what every doctor had warned them about, exactly why Dean was always so paranoid and exactly what his worst fears were made of. 

“Sammy,” He placed a gentle hand around Sam’s neck and forced their eyes to meet. “It’s okay.”

“My…chest…” 

“I know dude,” Dean let go so he could reach into the glove compartment, but his other hand squeezed Sam’s bicep. “I’ve got you though.”

“It’s…never…been…” Sam’s eyes closed as he let his head fall back against the seat and Dean’s movements became a bit frantic. “I’m…sorry”

“Stop,” He grabbed the epipen and quickly opened it, slamming it into Sam’s thigh without any warning or time for Sam to tense. “You’re fine.”

Sam sat up straight, nearly flying into the dash. He bit his lip and clenched his fists against the pain, but Dean could see the second that tight grip on Sam’s lungs started to loosen. Finally, Sam sat back in the seat and squeezed his eyes shut as he focused on breathing. When Dean was sure they had managed to stop the reaction from progressing, at least for the moment, he shut the door and rushed to the drivers side.

“You good?” Dean tried his best to pretend like all was fine and he wasn’t fucking terrified. 

Sam finally nodded, his hands slowly relaxing and rubbing at his pants. He would grip the fabric each time he inhaled and then return to rubbing as he exhaled. The pattern continued throughout the whole ride, which surprisingly eased some of Dean’s nerves as well. 

When they reached the hospital, Sam’s eyes went wide and he began shaking his head as Dean opened his door, gently tugging on Sam’s elbow. Despite his attempted at protesting, Dean maneuvered him out of the car and got his lanky body through the automatic doors, with little effort. 

“Do you need a wheelchair, sir?” The security guard stood from his post and started to grab a chair. 

“No,” Dean shook his head and waved the man off. “Thank you, but we’re good. Right, Sammy?”

“Yeah,” the younger man inhaled slowly and then continued, “good.”’ 

Sam was still struggling to stay coherent and Dean wasn’t sure if was from lack of oxygen or exhaustion. It could very well be both at this point. He carefully lowered Sam into a nearby chair before heading toward the counter to pick up the usual array of paperwork. Not that he was one to brag, but he’d gotten his record completion time down to eight minutes and some odd seconds. It wasn’t much of an accomplishment, but the cute blonde behind the counter seemed impressed. 

When he returned to his seat beside Sam, his brother was bent forward with his elbows on his knees and his fingers curled around the back of his neck. It was a familiar sight, but Dean wasn’t sure it was the best position at the moment. He placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder and pushed back until he could just about see Sam’s eyes through the long strands of sweaty hair. 

He smiled and squeezed Sam’s shoulder, “How ya feeling?”

Sam returned the smile, although his was rather weak, and ran a hand through his hair, “Like there’s a…fucking elephant…on my chest.”

“An elephant, huh?” Dean laughed. “Can’t be that heavy. You got a whole sentence out this time.”

“Well he’s gone now,” Sam rolled his eyes, but must be feeling better because he played along, “but he left an impression…that’s for sure.” 

In the silence of the waiting room, Dean’s laughter echoed and he slapped Sam on the back, feeling only slightly guilty when his brother winced. This was good. This was progress. 

“Hey, Dean,” Sam turned to him with tired eyes, “does this mean…I’ll react that way… all the time now?”

“I don’t know, man.”

“I hope not,” Sam took as deep of a breath as he could and then dropped his eyes to the floor. “That was scary.”

“Yeah.” More like terrifying.

They fell silent for a bit, both focusing on the other’s breathing, one to regulate his own and the other to ensure that tired lungs were still working. After living one of his recurring nightmares, Dean was running on fumes and yet he still managed to find a tiny silver lining just as Sam was being called. 

Sam slowly pulled himself from the chair and nodded in Dean’s direction. They locked eyes for a moment before Sam headed toward the nurse, but Dean couldn’t help what came out of his mouth. In fact he was pleasantly surprised it took him this long.

“Maybe next time you’ll stay away from my food, bitch.”


End file.
